


Taking Care of Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: h/c bingo [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip is abducted off Enterprise</p><p>hc_bingo prompt: alien abduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Him

Trip came to with a jolt. Opening his eyes, he struggled only to find his arms and legs bound. He could see he was no longer on Enterprise but beyond that he had no idea where he was. Pain racked through his body from his limbs being outstretched in an "X". His head was pounding and from the drying itch he felt along his face, he'd been wounded. Trying to look around, he couldn't see much past beyond the light on his body. He did see there was more blood on his arms and he presumed if he could see the rest of his body he would find even more.

The last thing he remembered was being on Enterprise and being under attack by an alien race not even T'Pol was familiar with. He remembered a fight in Engineering and being overrun by the aliens and then nothing. 

As he hung there, trying to remember and trying to figure out how to get out of this situation; they came.

They spoke to him in a language he wasn't sure Hoshi had ever heard before. He knew by the cadence and repetition of the words he was being asked something over and over again. And when he failed to answer he was poked with something akin to an ancient cattle prod and beaten in frustration. When the pain became too much he blacked out.

-*-*-*-

This time when Trip woke he found he was no longer bound. Stretching his sore muscles, he found that while he was free from the restraints, he might be in something worse.

Shifting, he discovered he was in an escape pod. Apparently drifting in space. Maybe, if he could figure out the controls he might be able to figure out where he was and whether or not this was going to be his tomb. 

Reaching out to touch the panel he yelled in pain and passed out again.

-*-*-*-

This time when Trip woke it was to a familiar surrounding and a familiar voice. Enterprise. Phlox.

From the doctor he learned not only had he been abducted by aliens, beaten and tortured buy them, but apparently they also had a conscious. He'd been put in the escape pot and left where Enterprise could find him. 

Phlox had closed his wounds and repaired the torn and stretch ligaments and muscles. The stabbing pain was gone and in its wake, a dull ache. All he'd wanted to do was go back to his cabin and sleep, but his attempt to stand resulted in his landing on the deck so he was stuck in sickbay until he could at least stand without assistance.

This time when he went to sleep it was with the knowledge he was safe at last.

-*-*-*-

As the doors slid closed behind him, Trip basically fell onto his bed. He'd used every bit of his strength and willpower to stand and walk with minimal assistance to his quarters. Now he was exhausted. His body still ached from the beatings, his muscles sore from torn tendons and lack of proper use. But this was his own bed. 

Too tired to bother undressing, he kicked his shoes off and lay down, simply pulling the blanket around him. Sleep finally came in the comfort of his bed and surrounded by his possessions.

-*-*-*-

T'Pol slipped into his room. She'd seen him briefly when they brought him aboard but had returned to the bridge allowing the Captain to be with his friend and reassure himself of Commander Tucker's safety.

It was her turn now to reassure herself of his safety. She sat on the edge of his bed, careful not to jostle the bed and cause him any pain. Ghosting her fingers down the exposed part of his arm, she could feel the heat from his battered and bruised skin. She had the salve from phlox to apply but she didn't want to wake him no matter how much the antiseptic and anesthetic properties would make him feel better.

Setting the salve on the shelf above his bed, she went to stand when she heard him say, "don't go."

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him as he rolled toward her.

"I don't mind, I'm glad you're here."

"The doctor sent some ointment for your bruises."

"Help me put it on."

"Undress," she directed and watched as he pulled his t-shirt off followed by the loose pants he wore. She tried not to let the extent of his injuries get to her, but try as she might, she couldn't ignore it and more than she could ignore her feelings for him. 

She knew he tried to not flinch as she gently applied the cool soothing salve to the remainder of his injuries, in particular this wrists and ankles that bore the worse of the bruising. She gently rubbed the salve into the last of the injuries on his back, making sure to treat the edges as well in hopes of bringing him some measure of relief.

"Feels good," he murmured as she caressed his back. "Stay with me tonight. Remind me I'm home."

"Of course," she told him, stretching out next to him. She remembered how his nightmares affected him and if she allowed herself to admit it, she wanted to do more than soothe his wounds. She wanted to be there to calm the nightmares that would come. She wanted to take care of him.


End file.
